


Aftermath

by EEliberty1



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEliberty1/pseuds/EEliberty1
Summary: Judson is late to pick up Marcia. Marcia starts to worry and looks for him.
Relationships: Alec/Alice, Marcia/Judson
Kudos: 1





	Aftermath

Outside, the grass flows in the warm autumn air: flowers bursting with color, leaves falling to the ground and the low, dull sound of a crawling, snake slithers the earth.

Inside, a woman talked quickly with her friend in a farmhouse. Looking left and right she walked into her friend’s cozy kitchen, the barn wood cabinets, and the wool covered chairs. It was Alec’s farmhouse that she was at, with his wife, touching the cups, bowls, and spoons that were laying around. Not even her husband would leave dishes lying around the house, for Marica loved her home pleasant and polished and was irritated when it was not. But that didn’t matter, Marica was talking with Alice about the poisoned whiskey bottle; that was more important, and she decided to worry about that than some dirty dishes.

As she looked at the clock her smile dropped and she stopped talking. A fair amount of time had passed and Judson wasn’t here, this caused her heart to race and her palms to sweat. Judson is never this late to pick her up. As she starts to breathe faster Alice speaks from across the table:  
“What’s the matter, Marica,” she said, “why are you breathing so hard?”  
Alice didn’t know that Judson was late to pick her up.

“Judson is taking longer than expected,” said Marica, “ I have to leave I’m getting worried.”Marica quickly picked up her things and left the farmhouse. When she reached outside she felt a sudden chill. She knew something was wrong; a sudden cool in the air always meant something was wrong.  
She had reached her home and as she got closer she was struck with shock, Alec was giving her husband the poisoned whiskey.  
“What are you doing?!” she yelled, “That’s poisonous!”  
“What?” Alec said with a shocked face as he quickly took the whiskey out of Judson’s mouth, “He fell down and I thought the whiskey would help; it always helps,” He placed the whiskey by his foot.  
“No, he poisoned that whiskey because of the burglar,” she said running up to Judson to see if he was awake. “JUDSON, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!”  
Alec’s face lightened. “Marica I think he’s not waking up,” he whispered, “ His face is already starting to turn blue.”  
“No, No, No,” sobbed Marica “ He can’t be dead.”  
Alec placed his hand on her shoulder and calmly said, “ I’m so sorry.” But Marcia pulled her shoulder aggressively out of his grip.  
“No, no, no,” she whispered as she slowly rocked back and front with Judson’s lifeless body in her clutch and cried “you can’t be dead.” But he was and Marica couldn’t do anything; she always knew his vengeance would get the best of him.  
THE END


End file.
